


touch me, i'm sick

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Doyoung is sick and fairly sure there is no better way to nurse a man back to health than through some good dicking.





	touch me, i'm sick

**Author's Note:**

> this is 1/3 jen's fault, 1/3 doyoung's and 1/3 my own. things spiraled out of control and this got way too long and i'm the only one to blame but i will take no responsibility.
> 
> slot fill on my kink bingo for spit, begging and voyeurism,, i just ran out of characters on my tweet
> 
> do not repost without permission.

Doyoung has a list of things that annoy him to no end, lest anyone forget about it. He hates it when his roommates leave unwashed dishes in the sink in hopes that he will be the one washing them, hates it when they walk into the apartment without taking their shoes off or when they do, they leave it a scattered mess by the front door. He hates to be yelled at, to forget about his assignments and generally being late.

But there is one thing he hates more than all of that, and this one thing sits on top of his list, big letters and highlighted and all that shit.

Doyoung hates being sick.

Not the kind of sick that only leaves you with a sore throat or a runny nose, he can perfectly deal with those. He can carry out his days almost flawlessly when that’s the case, with little to no inconveniences happening. What he hates is being bed-ridden, being so sick he can’t do much other than lie in his bed and whine about the way his body hurts.

That makes him feel like an inconvenience and boy does he hate feeling like one.

“You’re not being inconvenient,” Johnny says from the stove where he is making them dinner. Doyoung stubbornly kicks his feet on the couch. “You’re sick and that’s not your fault.”

“Of course it is,” his voice is hoarse and he tries not to cough up a lung every time he speaks. Johnny glares at him all the way from the kitchen, as if trying to get him to stop talking. “It’s my fault that I didn’t take care of myself well enough.”

“You know that’s not quite how immunology works, right?” Jaehyun quips from where he is slipping his shoes on by the front door.

“You shut up, STEM nerd,” he attempts to throw a pillow at him, failing miserably when it falls two feet away from the couch and too far from the door. Jaehyun snorts.  “Come back quickly.”

Jaehyun hums in response, out of the door not even a second later. Doyoung tries not to trash in place, tries not to whine from how icky he feels, but now the apartment feels oddly quiet without the youngest of them and Doyoung feels completely restless.

“Calm down.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“I can hear your thoughts! And you moving! Soup’s almost ready!”

“Please hurry!”

He hates feeling like an inconvenience but he can’t really help it, his baby voice he only ever uses when he needs power leverage over his roommates coming out involuntarily. The stirring stops, the room falling silent for a while save for his incessant sniffling.

There is a complaint on the tip of his tongue when the cabinet door shuts close and Johnny hustles around, bringing out two bowls and placing one on them on the coffee table.

“Quit complaining, you big baby.” His words are mean but his tone isn’t, eyes soft around the edges. Doyoung pouts. “Eat up or else we’re not doing anything else today.”

There is only one thing he wants other than get better and he is pretty sure Johnny isn’t going to give it to him. He bites his tongue instead of replying, reaching a sore arm out to grab his bowl of Johnny’s infamous Sick Soup.

“Is it good?” he asks, eyes round as he looks up at Johnny, spoon resting against his lips.

Johnny is staring at his mouth, licking his own lips before replying. “Yeah,” his eyes snap up to Doyoung’s, “of course it’s good.”

They eat in silence, Johnny sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Doyoung’s feet resting comfortably on a cushion over his lap. It’s nice like this even though he feels like dying. It’s nice to know he doesn’t have to be left alone to his own devices, even if it’s only because it’s the weekend and none of them have classes.

“Do you think Jaehyun will take long?” he asks quietly, deciding whether to finish his bowl or not.

Johnny cocks his head at him. “I don’t know?  He said he only had to return a book, but you know how he is, might stick around for a while.” Doyoung hums, putting the bowl back down on the coffee table. Johnny slowly lowers his, looking at him quizzically. “Why?”

Doyoung sinks a little further down on the couch, a little closer to Johnny. He knows Johnny can sense he wants something, can probably see it in the way the corners of his mouth twitch, the way his legs start kicking again. Doyoung is restless.

“Think you can help me get healthy again?” he knows Johnny knows what he is actually asking, and he also knows Johnny isn’t budging until he spells it out for him. He still has hopes he will.

“Am I not doing it already?” Johnny sounds innocent enough, and if it wasn’t for the spark that flashes in his eyes Doyoung would have certainly believed it. “I just made you the best Sick Soup to have ever existed.”

“ _Johnny_ ,” he whines, kicking his legs again. Johnny’s lips curl into a smile. “You know what I mean!”

Johnny carefully places his bowl on the coffee table, warm hands holding his legs still. He starts massaging Doyoung’s calves, ripping a soft mewl from his lips. “No, I think I’ll need you to tell me exactly what it is that you want.” Doyoung groans when he presses down on a particularly sore spot, ignoring the sneer that makes it way to Johnny’s face. “Feels good?”

“So good,” Doyoung coughs around his words, trying not to mind how heavy his chest and head feel from sickness. “Could be doing much better, though.”

“How so?” Johnny presses on, stopping the massage and resting his palms on his shins. Johnny radiates warm energy and all Doyoung wants to do is get drunk on it.

“There is no better way to nurse a sick man back to full health than through dick, Johnny.”

He says it very seriously in hopes his words will stick, read rolling back to rest against the arm of the couch, and even though Johnny tries to hold back on a snort he can hear it in his voice the words have been considered.

“I’m fairly sure that is not correct,” his hands slide a little further up his legs, curving over his inner thighs. “Jaehyun can confirm that for us.”

“He can work his pretty mouth later,” he groans when Johnny presses down on his flesh, a little too hard for comfort. “I'm trying to focus on what you can do for me right now.”

He takes a hold of Johnny's hands, feeling a little daring, bringing them further up his body until they rest over his hipbones. He tries not to mind the way his groin warms up with the warmth of Johnny's touch, tries not to mind the way he can feel the other bore holes into his skull.

“Please, Johnny,” he tries, and maybe if he begs hard enough Johnny will give him what he wants. “Touch me, I'm sick.”

Johnny presses his thumbs hard into him, makes him squirm under his touch, harder the longer he presses onto him. Johnny knows it’s a sensitive spot, keeps teasing him until Doyoung is whining, begging for him to stop.

“Thought you wanted this?” he asks with a teasing smile. Doyoung huffs, frustrated, trying to get Johnny to get on moving but Johnny, being who he is, doesn’t have any of it. He gently caresses the spot, over and over again. “Didn’t you just say you wanted me to touch you?”

Johnny is hovering over him, the tall giant that he is, big frame completely blocking the light from directly hitting Doyoung in the eyes. It feels like a relief to how sensitive they were but also like a curse, because now he can’t look at anything but Johnny.

“You’re too big,” he wheezes out, holding back a cough so he won’t cough directly on Johnny's face. Johnny's smile turns into a sneer and Doyoung knows exactly what he’s thinking, because he is likely thinking just the same. “Can’t wait to have your big cock inside me, oh my _god_.”

“Should I expect you to do anything at all?” he bends down a little, lips brushing over his cheekbone.

Doyoung feels a shiver run down his spine and he doesn’t know if it’s from being aroused or sick. Maybe both. “Wouldn’t get your hopes up to be very honest.”

If Johnny says anything before pressing his lips to his cheek Doyoung doesn’t hear it. His lips, just like his hands, feel warm against his skin, a little wet and Doyoung feels like he is burning up.

“I think I've got a fever,” he murmurs, brain and body turning into mush as Johnny travels from his cheek to his jaw and down to his neck, light pecks making him feel hotter than the sun. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that he is going to regret it the moment his body settles down, but for now he is going to focus on how good Johnny is making him feel.

“We can stop if you want,” Johnny says against his throat, not enough strength in his words.

“No,” he answers too quickly, “this is just a cold. I'll be fine.”

Johnny is mouthing at the collar of his shirt, “Your room?”

Doyoung's response comes in the form of a groan when Johnny nibbles on his collarbone, noses up his throat and over his Adam’s apple.  Doyoung has no sense of self-preservation and Johnny has always been his enabler, of course this time around it would be no different.

Johnny picks him up with a little struggle, Doyoung’s body heavy as his limbs refuse to cooperate. Johnny's chest feels good against him, his steady breathing calming him down a little, and for a brief second, he wonders if Johnny can feel the way his heart is starting to race. If he does, he doesn’t say anything about it.

His bed feels a lot more comfortable when Johnny puts him down, his massive hands feeling his body up and down his sides, eyes watching him closely for what Doyoung assumes to be any sign of discomfort. He wants to roll his eyes, wants to hit him on the shoulder and tell him to get going, and in his mind, he does all that but, in reality–

Well, in reality all he manages to do is let out a loud whine, fingers twisting the front of Johnny’s shirt to pull him down into a kiss. It's just a press of his lips against Johnny’s, trying octet used to the feeling of kissing his roommate again after a while without doing so.

Johnny lets him take his time, lets his breathing even out as best as he can, lets his head stop spinning from feeling so overwhelmed from having the other all over him.

“Take it easy,” it’s a murmur against his lips, Johnny’s fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, the tips of his fingers warm where they brush against the soft skin of his stomach.

“Touch me,” he asks again just in case Johnny forgot, parts his lips to deepen the kiss as soon as Johnny rakes his hands up his stomach to bunch up his shirt right above his navel.

Johnny touches him like he is going to break. Maybe he will, his body certainly feels like so, every brush against his skin making it seem like it’s being set alight. Johnny's mouth is hot on his, the tip of his tongue teasing his lower lip but never really slipping in.

He whines again, feeling desperate, sliding his tongue past Johnny’s lips and into his mouth, enjoying the way Johnny tastes in his mouth. He's missed this, missed having Johnny all over him, being so desperate to have his cock up his ass he can’t even put his words together.

“You’re thinking too much,” Johnny parts the kiss to let him breathe, and even though he wants to complain he feels grateful.

“Then stop me from thinking,” he breathes out, pulling him into another kiss when Johnny thumbs over the ridges of his ribcage.

Johnny is good at doing as he’s told, finds pride in being able to follow orders, and even though this wasn’t exactly one, and Doyoung is in no place to be giving out orders, he still sees it as one. Doyoung is glad, really, because the way Johnny shoves his tongue down his throat ceases all the thoughts in his head and all he can focus on is how good he feels.

Johnny’s tongue slides against his with familiarity, licking all the corners he has mapped out after all this time they have been doing this. Doyoung lets Johnny do as he pleases, lets his hands roam over his body, under the fabric of his shirt and over his chest.

He feels hyperaware of how sensitive he his when Johnny’s fingers brush lightly against his nipples, not hard enough that it would hurt but enough to make him groan into the kiss as his dick gets harder. Johnny parts only to smirk down at him, his chin shiny with saliva and eyes hazy with want.

“Can I take this off?” Johnny’s voice is hoarse when he speaks, a light blush dusting his cheeks and all Doyoung an do to answer is raise his arms over his head, urging him to get on moving.

The room feels cold without his shirt on and his first instinct is to cover himself with his arms and hands, trying to shield his body from the cold. Johnny holds him by the wrists, hands closing around them too easily, pulls his arms away from his body and pins them to either side of his head.

He doesn’t linger, instead focuses on latching his lips to the underside of his law, hands slowly going down his arms and to his sides, caressing him gently. It makes Doyoung squirm, makes him whine and ask for more.

“Aren’t you impatient today,” Johnny comments, lavishing his neck with open-mouthed kisses, tongue licking over his skin. It feels good, so good to have Johnny on him like this but he needs more.

“Please,” he tries, fingers curling into his palms and toes into his mattress, Johnny’s hands too light on his body. “More, Johnny, _please._ ”

“More?” he teases, kissing down to his clavicles, nibbling over the bone. A moan threatens to roll off his tongue, but he swallows it down. “How so?”

“Just,” his lungs feel heavy, “anything.”

Johnny’s hands go from his sides down to his hips, fingers slipping past the elastic waistband of his shorts and down to his ass. He cups his cheeks, gingerly at first, feeling the globes in his hands, massaging them softly. Doyoung can’t hold back his moan when his fingers dig deep into his flesh, Johnny’s lips plush and wet over his sternum.

He runs a finger down the crack of his ass, teases a dry finger over his hole and Doyoung can feel his guts twist, a wave of adrenaline running through his body, from the tips of his ears all the way down to his nose. He can feel his body warm up even more, can feel his cheeks blush when Johnny presses harder against him.

When Doyoung grinds up it’s against Johnny’s stomach, the fabric of his shirt rubbing over his clothed dick. He doesn’t know whether to rut against Johnny or to push against his finger, starting to feel desperate for more of his touches. He knows Johnny can feel it, knows he is dragging this out on purpose, that Johnny just wants to see how far Doyoung can go before he breaks.

He is sure it won’t take long.

Johnny kisses his way to one of his nipples, takes it between his teeth and Doyoung can’t help the way his back arches off bed, a strangled moan coming up his throat and rolling off his tongue, his vision flashing for a second. It feels too good and a bit too much, Johnny toying with the sensitive bud with his tongue and teeth as he keeps on teasing his hole.

He is starting to feel lightheaded, the teasing starting to get too much for his sick body. He feels like his body might give up on him soon if Johnny doesn’t get on moving, a shudder running down his spine when Johnny gives his nipple a wet, messy kiss.

“Johnny,” his fingers shake where they curl into his palms, heels digging into the mattress. “Please.”

Johnny hums in acknowledgement, letting go of the nipple to smile up at him. “What is it?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he croaks out when Johnny presses hard against his rim, almost breaching but not quite. Johnny looks at him patiently, waiting for him to keep going. Doyoung is going to kill him once he is back to full health. “I need your cock.”

“Yeah?” his lips ghost over the other nipple, hot breath fanning his skin. “It’s right here.”

“ _In me,_ preferably.”

“If you want it so bad,” a kiss to his nipple and another shiver down his spine, “why don’t you come and get it?”

Now that’s just mean and Doyoung knows Johnny knows he doesn’t really have the energy to do that. So Doyoung whines – when Johnny wraps his lips around his nipple, when he starts toying with him again, when he keeps rubbing his finger against his rim but never fucking pushes it in.

He whines until his voice runs out and his head starts to hurt, body shaking with want as his dick throbs against the tightness of his underwear.

“Please,” he tries again, hopes the words will get through Johnny's skull, “please fuck me, Johnny. I'm begging you to fuck me, please make me feel good, make me feel better.”

“How much do you want it?” Johnny already knows the answer but still asks just for the sake of it.

“ _So_ bad,” the reply comes easily. “God, Johnny, I need your cock _so fucking bad._ ”

Doyoung feels disoriented when Johnny pushes himself off him completely and makes his way to his dresser to look for lube and a condom, coming back not even a minute later, pushing his cotton shorts down his legs. Doyoung loves seeing him like this, naked – or at least as naked as he can be, – cock half hard hanging between his legs.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he blurts out, not feeling one bit embarrassed by his bluntness. Johnny smirks at him yet again, not wasting any more time messing around and promptly making his way back into bed.

“Thanks,” he says because he knows he’s hot shit, settling between Doyoung’s widespread legs and bending down to press another kiss to his chest.

Only that this time he busies himself with sucking a black hickey right below his collarbone and Doyoung gasps in surprise. He wants to curse him, wants to hit him and tell him to stop but all that comes out of his mouth is a moan as his tongue soothes over the bruising skin.

“Fuck you,” he gasps, sinking into his bed.

“Trying,” Johnny says coyly, kissing his way down Doyoung’s chest and over his stomach, licking into his navel before going further down to the waistband of his shorts. He sets the lube and condom aside for a second, hooking his fingers into his shorts and boxers and pulling them down his legs easily.

Doyoung is shivering, either from his possible fever or from arousal – he can’t quite tell and, at this point, he doesn’t really care. He can’t bring himself to care when Johnny’s mouth is wet and hot against his skin, kissing down his pelvis and stopping right above the base of his dick, nosing over his neatly trimmed hairs.

“Would you like it if I sucked you off?”

He would. God, he would absolutely love it to have Johnny’s plush lips around his dick.

“I would probably die,” he answers instead because he knows he can’t handle feeling so overwhelmed like that. He would probably pass out at the feeling of his cock sliding down Johnny’s throat. “Some other day when I don’t feel like death, maybe.”

Johnny cups his hands on the backside of his thighs, gently pushing his legs up and exposing his hole to him. Doyoung can feel himself clench in anticipation, thighs trembling under Johnny’s hands. He moans when Johnny licks a strip from his ass to his perineum, excessive saliva coating his skin and leaving him _wet_.

He does it again, covers his hole with spit as if the tube of lube isn’t right there next to his hand. Doyoung's cock pulses where it rests against his stomach, precum leaking from the tip and pooling on his skin. He is going to go crazy if Johnny doesn’t start stretching him open anytime soon.

He doesn’t have time to voice his needs before Johnny is reaching for the lube and uncapping it. Doyoung watches him coat his fingers through half-lidded eyes, blood burning through his veins as Johnny warms it up before teasing him again.

Only that this time he doesn’t wait long, slowly and steadily pushing his middle finger in up to the second knuckle, eyes carefully watching him for any sign of discomfort. Doyoung doesn’t show any and he hopes Johnny didn’t actually expect him to, both of them knowing too well he can take it fairly easily.

Johnny only waits for his breathing to even out again before he pushes it all the way in, twisting the digit and feeling him up, curling it a bit to brush against his walls. Doyoung mewls at the feeling, spreads his legs just a bit more open, trying to get Johnny’s finger further up his ass even though it is physically impossible to.

“Be patient,” Johnny murmurs, resting his cheek against his inner thigh, pressing small kisses into his skin as he feels Doyoung around to his heart’s content.

It's easy for him to say it, Doyoung thinks, when he isn’t the one in desperate need to have a cock buried deep in his ass. He ought to get back at him for making him wait so long, will do the exact same to him when he is the one begging to be fucked.

“Can you please just hurry,” he cries out, grasping at the pillow under his head, breath quickening again the longer Johnny takes to move.

“No,” he replies easily, biting into his thigh and making him groan. “You’re sick and I'll take proper care of you.”

“Johnny,” he complains, thighs shaking with the effort of holding the position. “I just want you to fuck me.”

“You asked for it,” Johnny snaps, looking a little annoyed, stopping the twisting of his finger altogether. “Just be patient as I stretch you properly because I don’t want you whining from having a sore ass to go along with your sore throat later on.”

Doyoung wants to laugh. Actually, he wants to rip his fucking hair out and scream in frustration, in utter desperation, wants to cry because it feels like he is so close to and yet so fucking far from getting what he wants. It's unfair, he thinks, that he is sick and in need and Johnny still won’t give him the one thing he wants the most.

His chest is starting to feel tighter and his throat is starting to close up with tears when Johnny starts moving again, a little faster this time, fucking his ass with a single digit and _oh_ it feels so good. The slide of his slick finger feels good as it pulls almost all the way out and pushes all the way back in, a steady rhythm finally making him feel some sort of pleasure.

His mouth is moving on its own, saying words he can’t quite understand himself the deeper Johnny pushes his finger into his ass. It feels good but it’s not nearly enough, the need to have more, to be stretched open translating into babbled words and loud whining.

Johnny chuckles at him, gives another his to his inner thigh at the same time he pulls his finger all the way out. Doyoung complains, of course he does, squirming and rolling his hips to get Johnny to put his finger back in.

Johnny complies, gladly, only this time it’s with two fingers and Doyoung moans as loud as his sore throat will let him. The stretch feels good, sends sparks coursing through his veins and makes his limbs tingle. He throws his head back, a moan rumbling in his chest when Johnny pushes them up to the last knuckle.

“Fuck,” he curses, loud, because this time Johnny doesn’t wait, doesn’t give him time to adjust and he feels sanity slip away from his grasp bit by bit. “God, Johnny, please.”

“Please what?” Doyoung can hear the smile in his voice and he absolutely hates it.

“Feels so good,” he can’t help how high his voice sounds, “you make me feel so fucking good.”

Johnny doesn’t bother with an answer. He curls his fingers instead, twists them and drills deeper into his ass, stretching him wider without hesitation because Johnny knows he can take it. It makes him tremble in place, tears tingling behind his eyelids.

He is going to lose his mind. He knows he will. It feels good to finally get what he wants, to finally feel good after so long feeling like death and yet it’s not enough. He wants more, needs more, tries asking for it only to have his pleas promptly ignored, Johnny’s lips on his thigh as he fucks him open at leisure pace.

His walls give way rather easily when Johnny starts scissoring his fingers, always so fucking slowly, like they’ve got all the time in the world. Maybe they do, maybe they don’t really have to rush but _god_ , Doyoung just wants to be fucked.

Johnny keeps his ministrations up until he figures it’s good enough – which is, to be fucking honest, way too long. Doyoung has drool collecting at the corners of his mouth, his nails digging crescents into his palm and his dick leaking over his stomach.

He already feels like a mess, looks like one too, and he knows things are only going downhill from now on. Johnny keeps his fingers spread apart and stretching his hole open as he slowly pushes the tip of a third finger in.

“Oh my god,” he chokes out. _Finally_. “Fuck.”

“Can you handle it?” Johnny knows he can. The fucker.

“Please,” he feels breathless, the feeling of Johnny's slender fingers sliding up against his walls making his words get jumbled up in his brain. He snorts at the absurdity of the question. “What do you take me for?”

Johnny picks up the pace, faster than before but not as fast as Doyoung knows he can go. He is doing this to torture him, Doyoung is sure, missing his prostate by too little, not making active effort to hit it spot on. Doyoung drools, the feeling making him absolutely lose it, the tears that were once prickling behind his eyelids now wetting his lashes.

Johnny seems to notice, curls his fingers just right to hit him where it feels good, and fuck if he hadn’t lost his mind before this is certainly it. His dick is so hard it hurts, red against his skin, leaking so much he can feel his stomach get too wet.

And Johnny, being the little shit that he is, kisses up his groin, completely missing his dick and going straight for his tummy. His voice gets lost in his throat when Johnny laps at the clear fluid, kisses right under his navel at the same time he jabs at his prostate. He is starting to feel delirious, Johnny kissing his way back up his chest, nibbling over his collarbone and aiming for his throat.

He is going to kill him if he leaves a hickey where he can’t hide.

Maybe Johnny can read minds and Doyoung isn’t aware of it, because the second after he is smiling against the skin of his neck, parting his lips and sucking hard right below his jaw. He cries out, the wetness of his tongue on his neck and the wetness of his fingers in his ass too much for him to handle.

“I’ll come if you keep this up,” he struggles to get the words out, hands twisting his pillow in his grip, and Johnny only stops bruising him when he deems the hickey dark enough.

“Now, now,” Johnny murmurs, continuing his way up and taking his earlobe between his teeth. “We don’t want you to come before I actually get to fuck you, do we?”

He pulls his fingers almost all the way out.

“No,” Doyoung is wheezing, struggling to breathe.

Johnny slowly drags his fingers back in.

“But I'm going to.”

He can feel the coiling in his stomach getting tighter. Johnny twists and fucks him further open, smiling against Doyoung’s cheeks, knowing damn well Doyoung is fully capable of coming just from fingering. He is testing his limits.

“I want you to come on my cock,” he hovers over his lips, spilling the words into his mouth, hot breath fanning over his face.

“Then fuck me,” Doyoung pleads, too close from sobbing, desperate for more. “Fuck me, you coward.”

Johnny kisses him with urgency, his tongue hot like lava against his, feeling him up. Doyoung whines into the kiss, his hands flying to bury into Johnny’s hair, rolling his hips down on his fingers, needing more of Johnny in him. Johnny's tongue is deep down his throat, his deep moans going straight to Doyoung’s cock. He is so going to come.

Doyoung finds that the kiss is only a distraction for when Johnny pulls his fingers out, his ass clenching at the loss. He gasps into his mouth, brings Johnny further down to deepen the kiss. He can feel Johnny fumbling around blindly, can hear the foiled packaging of the condom being ripped, and he would certainly have let go of him so he could roll it on properly if he didn’t feel so desperate.

“Pillow,” Johnny taps on his wrist, signaling for him to let go, and Doyoung is reluctant to do so but he does it regardless.

Johnny helps him raise his hips up enough for him to slip it under his ass, the slight discomfort on his lower back subduing almost immediately.

“Be gentle,” he whispers as Johnny aligns his cock with his rim, rubbing the latex teasingly over him, knowing damn well he is already feeling sensitive.

“What do you take me for?” he parrots, a dumb smile on his lips as he caresses his thighs ever so gently.

Doyoung didn’t quite expect Johnny to do as told this time around, if only for the fact that they never really fuck nice and slow. But Johnny keeps pressing the head of his cock gently until it breaches and gets caught around his rim, his hands holding him tightly by the hips and Doyoung doesn’t know if he is doing it for him or to stop himself from fucking into his ass.

It's probably the latter, if the trembling of his fingers is anything to go by. He only waits a little while before he slowly and steadily keeps pushing in, the girth of his cock stretching what his fingers didn’t. Johnny isn’t even all the way in and Doyoung already feels so full, spit running down his chin and hands grasping at the sheets to ground himself on something, anything.

“You okay?” Johnny asks between breaths, trying to seem as collected as he can manage. Doyoung wants to tell him that the furrow of his brows is totally giving away that he’s failing.

He nods, tongue heavy in his mouth and words lost somewhere in his throat, hips twitching with every push Johnny makes to bury himself further in his ass. Maybe this was a mistake, and he doesn’t know how he could have forgotten just how fucking long and thick Johnny’s dick is.

“Please,” he can’t breathe, “Johnny just fuck me. Kill me with one shot.”

Johnny snorts, adjusting himself before pushing all the way in until he is buried to the hilt. Doyoung could have heart the front door closing, could have known Jaehyun was back home if he didn’t moan so fucking loud, the stretch burning and his ears ringing.

He could have known but he doesn’t notice it, not even when his bedroom door opens and Jaehyun slips in. If Johnny notices he doesn’t say anything, head dropping to the crook of his neck as he pants, and god he is so fucking sweaty and sticky it could have been gross if it wasn’t entirely arousing.

His dick throb where it presses between their stomachs, Johnny’s weight on his balls making him cry as he leaks even more. He wants to reach down, wants to touch himself and either fuck his fist into completion or starve off his orgasm, but Johnny doesn’t budge and all he can do is mewl at the feeling.

When Johnny starts to move it’s slow, just a rock of his hips that buries his dick even deeper into his ass. It makes his vision spot white, the fact that he is so close to his prostate and yet misses it completely. Doyoung is begging him to get going, tears almost spilling over the corners of his eyes, crimson spreading over his cheeks and down his chest.

“Pretty,” Johnny grunts, pulling back just a tad bit and pushing back in. “You’re so pretty, Doie.”

Doyoung splays his hands on Johnny’s back, feeling his muscles move under his palms. He digs his nails into the skin, Johnny hissing at the burn, rakes them down the entire expanse of his back so hard it would have drawn blood.

It makes Johnny go a bit faster, makes him pull back halfway and slide back in just a little harder. The slide feels delicious and the noise the lube makes against the condom makes everything downright filthy. He loves it, god Doyoung loves it when Johnny fucks him, makes him forget his own name until all he can think about is how full his cock makes him feel.

This time is no different, really, because all he can focus on is how sensitive his rim feels every time Johnny’s thick cock drags against it. He can’t stop his walls from clenching no matter how hard he wills himself to relax, Johnny’s grunting next to his ear making him feel dizzy.

Johnny pulls back until only the tip of his dick is left inside his ass, panting when he snaps his hips back in and his bones slaps against Doyoung’s ass cheeks, making him moan loudly once again. Doyoung doesn’t care to keep his voice low, the fact that their neighbors might be able to hear them pushed to the back of his head. They can deal with another noise complaint later.

For now, he locks his ankles around Johnny, digging his heels into his lower back to try and get him to fuck him deeper, faster. It works, sort of, Johnny picking up his pace and fucking him a bit faster, hips colliding loudly with his ass. It feels good, both the sting of being slapped so hard in the ass and of the stretch of being fucked open.

“ _Faster_ ,” he tries, words sticky in his mouth. “Johnny, please, I need to come.”

“Hold on a little longer?” Doyoung almost sobs at the words, wonders how Johnny can be so egoistic, thinking about his own pleasure and not thinking about Doyoung at all. “I just want to have fun with you a bit longer, baby.”

Doyoung groans, pressing Johnny closer to his chest, needing that closeness and the heat of Johnny’s body all over him. He shivers when Johnny moans, pulling back and staying like that for a while until Doyoung is whining for him to fuck him again.

It takes him by surprise when Johnny’s hand leaves his hip to grab firmly at his cheeks. Johnny's hold is strong, strong enough to force his mouth open and Doyoung fully expects to be kissed. He certainly doesn’t expect Johnny to spit straight into his mouth, a glint in his eyes Doyoung has never seen before when the spit rolls over his tongue.

He moans at how filthy it is, how hard it makes his dick pulse, begs Johnny to do it again. Johnny does, a sick smile on his face when it does it again, only that this time he isn’t really aiming and it mostly gets on his cheek.

“Fuck,” he groans, mostly to himself and Johnny spits into his mouth at the same time he slams his hips against his ass. Doyoung moans loudly, choking when Johnny’s saliva gets to his throat, nails digging into his back.

Johnny pushes himself off Doyoung, holds onto his thighs for support and starts picking up his pace – finally. The slap of his balls against his ass drives him crazy, the pain of his hipbones digging into his ass with every thrust making his skin go numb. He wishes Johnny would go faster, harder, but at the same time he is glad he doesn’t, his cold threatening to shut his body down at any given moment.

Johnny readjusts his position, thrusting tentatively as he tries to find his prostate. Doyoung wants to tell him he is almost there, body shuddering every time his cock brushes close to it but misses it by too little.

He does, however, find it too effectively with a particularly hard thrust that sends Doyoung’s body sliding up his bed, his moan so loud it bounces off his bedroom walls. His vision blacks out and he can’t breathe, all he can feel is Johnny pressing his cockhead dead on his prostate as his cock pulses inside him.

Johnny reaches for his dick, wraps his fingers around the base and pumps him a few times, stopping at the head and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin. Doyoung wants to scream, precum being smeared over his dick, the tightness in his groin feeling like it’s going to snap.

“Let him come,” Jaehyun’s deep voice comes from somewhere near his bedroom door.

Doyoung startles so hard he comes with a full body shudder and a shout, spilling between Johnny’s fingers and all over his stomach. He keeps moaning as he comes and comes and _comes_ , covering his chest with cum, a few spurts hitting his chin.

He trembles even after he stops coming, his heart beating hard and fast in his ribcage. And Johnny keeps on fucking him even after Jaehyun has made his presence known, if not harder than he did before, low moans filling the room along with Doyoung’s significantly higher ones.

Doyoung is gasping for air, clawing at Johnny’s skin, trying to get him to slow down. He doesn’t, instead fucks faster into him, chasing his own pleasure Doyoung knows is going to take way too long to come. So he tries to think past how sensitive he feels, Johnny’s body heat too much for him to handle as he tries to focus on feeling good again.

What he can’t think past of is the fact that Jaehyun is standing right there, watching them, and he doesn’t even know how long it has been since he walked in. He wants to say something, opens his mouth to do so only to have Johnny smash their lips together, taking him into another deep kiss that has the both of them moaning shamelessly.

Doyoung feels hyperaware of his senses, every little noise Jaehyun makes as he moves around his room too loud to his ears. The bed dips under Jaehyun’s added weight, the rustling of his sheets making him break the kiss to look up at him. Jaehyun has a serious face one, something in his eyes Doyoung can’t exactly read but that makes him flush from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. His cock twitches in interest.

Jaehyun threads his fingers through Johnny’s hair, scratches his scalp lightly and Johnny groans at the feeling. Jaehyun pulls him up by the hair, harshly, smashes their lips together and Doyoung can’t stop himself from moaning at the sight.

Johnny's thrusts falter when Jaehyun licks across his bottom lip, trying to be let in, and Johnny parts for him all too eagerly. Doyoung can see where their tongues meet and tangle together, can see as they slide against each other, loves the way Jaehyun swallows all of Johnny’s moans.  He starts questioning why they haven’t done this before.

He watches through hazy eyes as Jaehyun’s free hand starts feeling around his back, soothing over the red streaks Doyoung marked into his skin, going all the way to his lower back and stopping right on the slope of his ass.

Johnny is panting, kind of desperately if Doyoung had any saying in it. His thrusts picking up the pace again and making Doyoung moan quite loudly. Jaehyun slips a finger down the crack of Johnny’s ass and Johnny’s hips stop moving, cock buried all the way down to the base, throbbing.

Doyoung can only assume Jaehyun has pushed a dry finger past his rim by the way Johnny moans loudly, coming hot into the condom and making Doyoung feel utterly overwhelmed. It is too much, the feeling of Johnny coming inside him and the noises they make, as well as the show Jaehyun is putting up for him. He feels like crying when his cock gets hard once again.

He can feel Johnny shaking when he pulls out, panting, body collapsing next to him in the tight fit of his bed. They are sticky, Doyoung both with sweat and cum all over his chest. Johnny wants to cuddle, Doyoung knows it by the way his legs twitch and his hands reach out for him arm.

But Jaehyun is still there, pretty much unmoving, watching the both of them pant as they come down from their highs. He looks like he wants something and Doyoung _knows_ he must want something out of this, or else he would have walked out the door the second he walked into them fucking.

“You good?” Jaehyun asks kind of fondly, scooting a little closer and placing a gentle hand on his ankle. His hand is cold, munch unlike Johnny’s, soft fingers kneading his skin.

Doyoung feels like he could easily fall asleep like this. “Could be feeling better,” he answers instead, coughing around his words.

“Can I be of help?” he can see Jaehyun smiling at him. He is definitely up to something.

Doyoung decides he should try his luck.

“Are you gonna suck my dick to make me feel better?”

Jaehyun bites the insides of his cheeks.

“If you want me to.”

Doyoung can feel his guts burn with desire, the tips of his toes tingling as he shifts a little in place. He motions for Jaehyun to come closer, the boy eagerly fully getting into bed, discarding of his shirt in the process. Doyoung rolls his eyes at him, palms reaching for his cheeks to pull him down into a kiss.

Jaehyun’s lips are soft and taste like peach lip balm, gliding easily against his fairy red and swollen ones. It feels familiar like this, Jaehyun not pushing for more if Doyoung doesn’t do it first. And Doyoung doesn’t push it for quite some time, rather wants to calm his rapidly beating heart for as long as he can, the kiss all lips and no tongue.

He likes the way Jaehyun kisses. He likes a lot of things about Jaehyun, really, from his overly loaded skepticism – which he argues is only natural for a STEM student – to his ridiculously lame jokes, to the way he never forgets to bring them food on Friday nights when he has to stay longer at the lab, or the way he never fails to invite them over for the holidays.

He likes the way Jaehyun’s lower lip is plumper than the top one because it gives Doyoung an excuse to bite on and play with it, run the tip of his tongue over it again and again until Jaehyun is parting up for him, letting him in.

He likes the way Jaehyun gently pushes his tongue into his mouth, hesitant if he must, as if they haven’t done this and gone through the same motions a million times before. It’s kind of cute, Doyoung thinks, the way he can hear Jaehyun’s breath quicken when his own hands reach up to cup Doyoung’s cheeks, pulling him closer.

Their noses bump and Doyoung would laugh if he wasn’t so hyper aware of the fact that he is, in fact, naked in his bed and covered in cum. It is fairly disturbing the way Jaehyun doesn’t seem to give a fuck about any of it as he lowers himself and presses their chests together, humming at the feeling.

“You’re gross,” says Doyoung between kisses, groaning at the way Jaehyun starts grinding against him.

“You’re one to talk,” Jaehyun scoffs, kissing the corner of his mouth, making his way down to his neck. “At least I’m not covered in cum in front of my roommates.”

“Yet,” Johnny chimes in, sounding a little tired. They both turn to look at him, a lazy smile playing around his features. “Can I watch?”

Jaehyun considers it for a while.

“I mean,” he shrugs, “it’s only fair.”

They don’t ask Doyoung what he thinks of it and he really doesn’t think they needed to – if he was ever uncomfortable with this entire situation he would have said so otherwise. Doyoung pulls Jaehyun into another kiss, all tongue and teeth, feeling a little needy and a lot desperate when Jaehyun grinds particularly hard against his ass.

Jaehyun melts into him and molds himself into the shape of his body, curves fitting perfectly into Doyoung. The way his tongue rolls over Jaehyun’s, the way Jaehyun whines into the kiss and shoves his tongue down his throat – all of it is so very _Jaehyun_ it makes Doyoung feel a little dizzy. And Johnny is right there, watching them with curious eyes, watching as they part for a moment and gasp for air, saliva connecting their parted lips.

Doyoung lets his hands go from Jaehyun’s cheeks to his neck, down to his back and he takes his time caressing the smooth skin. He doesn’t think he has ever seen someone get as close to perfection as Jaehyun does, with his charming smile and captivating voice, with his nice physique that manages to drive him up the fucking walls.

It’s not that Doyoung is horny – usually, because right now he really needs to get Jaehyun’s mouth around his dick, – it’s just that it’s really hard not to notice when someone is walking around looking _this good._ Johnny agrees, has commented on it one too many times, and the more Doyoung thinks about it, the more he regrets they haven’t tried something like this before.

“You’re thinking too much,” Johnny butts in, running a hand over his cheek as Jaehyun busies himself with latching his lips to his neck. Doyoung doesn’t bother with an answer, runs his hands down Jaehyun’s back and stops right over the waistband of his pants, unsure if he should follow.

Jaehyun noses up the column of his neck, stops as his lips brush against his earlobe. And, with a whisper, “go ahead.”

Doyoung hooks his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his sweats, slowly pushing the fabric down the curve of his ass. Jaehyun helps him push it down his legs, supporting his weight on his forearms digging into the bed as Doyoung makes a show of getting him naked.

Once his pants are out of the way, Doyoung rakes his hands over the expanse of Jaehyun’s pale thighs, feeling the muscles flex under his touch as Jaehyun grinds into the sheets. Jaehyun’s ass is nice and supple, and although it will never be nearly as nice as Johnny’s it is good enough for him.

“I wish I could fuck you,” he groans, kneading Jaehyun’s ass cheeks between his fingers. Jaehyun slides a bit further up, aligning their cocks and grinding again, this time against him.

Doyoung chokes around a moan, fingers digging into his flesh and pulling him closer.

“Next time,” Jaehyun sounds a little breathless, his head dropping over his shoulder when their cocks slide together. “Let us take care of you today.”

Doyoung can’t pass up on that offer. He genuinely wishes he had the energy to do anything, but he doesn’t, so he just lies there, completely at Jaehyun’s mercy. And Jaehyun takes his sweet time, busies himself with grinding against Doyoung’s already hard dick so he can get to full hardness himself, lips pressed into Doyoung’s neck in a tight-lipped kiss.

Jaehyun noses along his jaw, panting a little, slowing down his rhythm until he is only rocking against Doyoung. It feels good like this – Jaehyun’s body feels like a furnace, burning over Doyoung’s body, suffocating him, making him desperate. They manage to do that quite often – make him feel desperate, like he needs more.

Right now, Doyoung really needs Jaehyun’s hands on his hips and his mouth on his dick.

He buries his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair, trying to guide his head down his body. Jaehyun follows easily, which Doyoung didn’t really expect him to – he usually puts on a fight, acts like a brat and doesn’t really listen to him. But Jaehyun is mouthing at his throat, licking over his Adam’s apple, sucking a light hickey there before moving down.

Doyoung likes the way Jaehyun’s tongue feels on his clavicles, the way it licks over the dip between them. Doyoung likes the way Jaehyun doesn’t stop nibbling on his skin for a second, even as he makes his way down his chest and closer to his nipples.

He sucks in a breath when Jaehyun sinks his teeth into the skin right above his left nipple and sucks, _hard_ , long enough for it to start hurting. He only stops after Doyoung starts wincing in pain, little whines escaping his lips even though it also felt really, really good.

“Why are you guys marking me up so much,” he whines, massaging Jaehyun’s scalp, no real bite to his words.

“So everyone knows you’re being fucked good,” comes the reply with a sly smile, Jaehyun’s lavender hair falling over his eyes. Doyoung pouts, and Jaehyun places a light kiss over the fresh bruise. “You gonna tell me you don’t like it?”

“I never said that.”

Jaehyun smiles up at him, kisses his sternum and starts making his way down his body again, tongue lavishing everything he can. It’s only then that Doyoung remembers he has cum all over his chest, realizes in belated disgust that Jaehyun is, in fact, licking up at the cum on his skin, and he can’t help the loud moan he lets out as Jaehyun keeps making his way down.

“Filthy,” Johnny calls out, mostly to himself, but they are all able to hear it.

Doyoung knows Jaehyun can hear it by the way he smiles against his stomach, kisses his skin harder, licks him mostly clean of his spunk and Doyoung thinks he could pass out just from this. Jaehyun is shameless, that much he knew, but this is a whole new side of the boy he has never seen before. Maybe it’s just for show, because Johnny is right there next to them, but then again Doyoung doesn’t really know how the two of them are together behind closed doors.

Maybe he will get to find out today.

Jaehyun dips his tongue into his navel, kisses it in earnest, and Doyoung can’t help but squirm under it. It’s a sensitive spot of his, Jaehyun is well aware of it, uses it against him every chance he gets. Of course now would be no different.

Doyoung knees him on the chest out of reflex, fingers pulling harshly on his locks, trying to get him to move. Jaehyun, as expected, doesn’t, hands coming to hold him down by the waist so he can keep on kissing him.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung cries out, tugging at his hair, “please, I’ll come.”

“Keep going,” Johnny tells him, and Doyoung could seriously cry at how frustrating it is to have Jaehyun listen to Johnny and not to him.

He kisses Doyoung’s stomach until he can feel Doyoung start leaking against his chest, until Doyoung can’t keep himself still, until he is pulling so harshly onto his hair that Jaehyun starts hissing in pain. Doyoung knows Jaehyun likes it like this – with a dash of pain and a bit fucked up – but this is certainly not how he wanted to get it.

“Stop pulling at my hair,” Jaehyun whines, like the big baby that he is. Doyoung wants to laugh, and he would if Jaehyun’s lips weren’t making their way down towards his pelvis.

“Then stop teasing me,” he snaps, unintentionally, tongue heavy in his mouth. “I really need your lips on my dick. As soon as possible.”

Jaehyun mouths at his right hipbone, hand coming down from his waist to rub circles into the left one, making Doyoung squirm hard under him. Doyoung can feel the familiar sensation in his guts, can feel his brain start getting fuzzy, his senses getting a bit off tune. All he can do is moan, moan Jaehyun’s name and words he can’t quite make out himself.

His hand wraps around his dick, palm warm against his skin. His hand isn’t as big and doesn’t feel as smooth as Johnny’s but Doyoung certainly isn’t complaining about it – it feels equally as nice, the pressure he applies on his dick as his fingers close around the shaft. He can feel a shiver run through his body as Jaehyun moves his lips to the base of his cock, blowing on the skin ever so lightly.

Doyoung moans, mostly in anticipation, spreading his legs a little bit further so Jaehyun can get comfortable between them. The first contact of his tongue on his skin makes his vision flash, saliva cold against his burning hot dick. He can feel himself get harder just with the way Jaehyun licks kittenishly at the base, wrist twisting slightly around the length.

Jaehyun lays his tongue flat on the underside, runs it up to the head, spit dripping down the tip of his tongue. Doyoung shivers again when it trickles down to his balls and over his perineum, when Jaehyun licks at the head tentatively, testing the waters. He chokes when Jaehyun has the audacity to look up at him, mischief written all over his face.

He drags his hand up his dick, thumb rubbing over his slit and smearing precum over the head, mixing it with his saliva and making it shine under the shitty lights. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, knows that if he keeps them in Jaehyun’s hair he will end up trying to force him down his dick, and that is certainly not something he is very keen on doing unless he is told so.

He opts to grip the pillow under his ass, twisting and turning the fabric in his hands as he tries not to buck into Jaehyun’s fist. Jaehyun licks right under the glans, a smile on his lips when Doyoung moans loudly, asking for more. He gives him more, and even though it isn’t quite what Doyoung wants, right now it is more than enough. He swirls his tongue around the head lazily, resting it against his plush, red lower lip. It’s as if Jaehyun is trying to make out with his cock and the thought would make Doyoung laugh if he didn’t feel like crying from arousal.

His thighs shake when Jaehyun wraps his lips around the head, letting spit collect in his mouth before he pushes his head down the length. He doesn’t take much in at first, hand working on what his mouth doesn’t cover, slicking him up with the saliva that slides down his dick. Doyoung can feel the familiar coiling in his stomach as Jaehyun swirls his tongue around him, still not taking him in deeper.

Jaehyun flattens his tongue under the head, takes him deeper bit by bit and Doyoung thinks he is going to pass out. The warmth from Jaehyun’s mouth is too much, his brain fuzzy as Jaehyun keeps going down on him until his lips almost reach the base. It’s maddening how erotic he looks like this, mouth stretched wide around him, eyes fluttering shut in concentration.

Doyoung can hear Johnny curse under his breath but doesn’t try to make sense of his words, too focused on the way Jaehyun hollows his cheeks and presses his tongue hard against his dick for added pressure. He chokes around a moan, back arching off his bed when Jaehyun moans, sending vibrations through his dick.

Johnny reaches out to him at the same time Jaehyun pulls his head back up for air, fingers stroking his cheek as Jaehyun pants over him, licking away a strip of saliva connecting his dick to his lips. Doyoung has half a mind to unglue his eyes from Jaehyun’s blushing figure to look up at Johnny and _oh–_ there is no escaping for him.

Johnny runs two fingers across his lips, motioning for him to open up with his own mouth and Doyoung gladly does so. Johnny pushes his fingers into his mouth when Jaehyun pushes his head down on him again, swirling his tongue until he can’t anymore, pushing as far down as he can manage without gagging around him.

Doyoung wants him to gag on his cock. He wants it so bad.

He tries to tell him to keep going but Johnny keeps on pushing his fingers further him, shutting him up entirely. His eyes well up with unwanted tears when Johnny presses down on his tongue, making him gag.

Jaehyun grabs him by the wrist with his free hand, bringing his hand to rest on the back of his head and Doyoung keens around Johnny’s fingers when he takes a look down. Jaehyun is staring right back up at him, the lower half of his face shiny with spit, pupils blown as he gently bobs his head up and down his dick.

Doyoung knows what he is trying to say, and he isn’t about to deny him of the one thing he still has the energy to do. He closes his fingers around his smooth hair once again steadying himself as he digs his heels into his mattress. He can almost see anticipation flash across Jaehyun’s eyes.

Knowing what’s coming next, Johnny pulls his fingers out of his mouth, briefly wipes them clean on his sheets before opting for combing through Doyoung’s hair. It feels good, soothing even, and it’s enough to ease Doyoung’s rapidly beating heart as he pushes Jaehyun’s head down on him.

It fascinates him, to watch Jaehyun’s stretched lips take him down like this, to watch him trying to relax so he can take more of Doyoung’s dick into his mouth. And Doyoung loves it, to feel Jaehyun’s jaw go slack as his cock swells in his mouth, to feel his cockhead hit the back of his throat and make him gag. Jaehyun coughs around him, spit pooling at the base of his dick as Doyoung keeps pushing him down.

And then his dick is sliding down Jaehyun’s throat as he relaxes around him, tears collecting at the corners of Jaehyun’s eyes as he tries to breathe through his nose.  He doesn’t signal for Doyoung to stop, though, so he doesn’t. He keeps pushing Jaehyun down until his nose is pressing against his pelvis and Doyoung can feel his breath hot against his skin.

“Fuck,” Doyoung moans, pulling Jaehyun up by the hair harshly, Jaehyun coughing and tearing up when his lungs take in a gush of fresh air.

But he doesn’t give himself time to relax, doesn’t give Doyoung time to think before he is going down on him again, cheeks hollowed as he goes _down, down, down._ Doyoung keeps his fingers threaded through his hair but Jaehyun is back on doing most of the work once again. He doesn’t really mind if he’s being honest, because Jaehyun is finally setting a rhythm to it, making Doyoung squirm in place.

He starts out slow, gentle and borderline lazy, enjoying the way Doyoung’s dick feels in his mouth, tongue licking at all his sensitive spots. Doyoung could come just from this, from Jaehyun sucking him off slowly but surely, and he definitely will if he keeps it up for much longer.

But then he is picking up his pace, moaning around his dick, bobbing his head faster and making himself gag on him. The quick change of pace throws Doyoung off in the best way possible, his toes curling into the bed as he feels himself getting closer. He knows he won’t last, not when Jaehyun’s hand goes from his dick down to his balls and he starts playing with him.

Doyoung doesn’t try to hold himself back, meets the downstrokes of Jaehyun’s mouth on him with quick thrusts that make the tears in Jaehyun’s eyes roll down his face. He wants to tell Jaehyun that he is close, wants to give him a heads-up in case he wants to pull off.

Maybe Jaehyun knows he is close, maybe he knows all the noises Doyoung makes when he is close and the way his body moves, because he gives Doyoung no room to speak,  forces his head back down on his cock every time Doyoung tries to pull him up by the hair, and it’s so sloppy and messy all Doyoung can see is their skin completely covered in Jaehyun’s spit until he can’t see at all.

He comes with a long, dragged out moan the second Johnny pulls on his hair as Jaehyun is deepthroating him. He wants to feel bad, but he can’t, not with the way his entire body shakes with the force of another orgasm, nor the way Jaehyun’s throat constricts around his dick as he swallows his cum without batting a lash.

Jaehyun only pulls off when Doyoung stops shaking and is no longer coming, instead is back to pulling at his hair to get him off his dick. There is a sly smile when he looks up at Doyoung, pink tongue running over plush lips. He looks like a mess, probably feels like one, and Doyoung doesn’t hold back from pulling him back up and kissing him square on the lips.

He can taste himself when Jaehyun pushes his tongue into his mouth but the doesn’t really care, chest heaving as he tries to come down from his post-orgasmic high.

“You taste awful,” Jaehyun comments between kisses, a teasing smile playing on his lips. Johnny snorts.

“Shut the fuck up,” he retorts, mouthing at Jaehyun’s neck, Jaehyun’s hands holding him tightly by the hips. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Of course not,” comes the reply easily and Doyoung can feel his body start to give up on staying awake. He is tired, so fucking tired, but if Jaehyun wants to keep going he is definitely not the one who is going to say no. “I still want to fuck you, if that’s okay for you.”

“God,” he doesn’t think he can, “yeah, fuck me Jung. I don’t care.”

He does. He does care and he knows it, Jaehyun knows it, god, even Johnny knows it. They smile at him pleasantly, at the way his entire body blushes under the attention they give him. He knows it is going to take him a while to get hard again, but he doesn’t care.

He can’t care, not when Jaehyun is asking Johnny for a condom and some lube, when Johnny is all too eager to toss him a foiled pack and slide the clear bottle across the bed. He watches as Jaehyun coats his fingers with lube, and even though he knows damn well Doyoung doesn’t need the stretching he still pushes his lubed fingers up his ass, feeling him around.

Doyoung moans at the feeling of being filled up again, moans from slight oversensitivity and he is loud even to his own ears. It feels good, to have Jaehyun toy with him like this, to have him press his fingers against his walls just to feel him up, map him out. He knows Jaehyun knows the insides of his body just as well and Doyoung knows his and yet he takes his sweet time as if it’s the first time he has ever fingered Doyoung.

He doesn’t waste time fooling around this time, pulls his fingers out just as quickly as they were in, wiping them clean on the sheets before reaching for the condom. Doyoung loses it when Jaehyun rips the pack open with his teeth, no finesse to it, making quick work of rolling the latex over his rock-solid dick.

He squirts an overly generous amount of lube into his palm, rubbing it over his dick and lathering himself in it. Doyoung can feel his guts twist at the sight of Jaehyun’s red cock covered in lube, pulsing in his hand as he gets himself ready.

“You sure you can do it?” Jaehyun asks almost absent-mindedly, a small smile on his lips as he scoots a bit closer to him.

Doyoung frowns. “Why do the both of you think I’m going to back down from some good dicking?”

“Because you’re sick,” Johnny supplies, running a thumb over his cheek.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I’m sick, not dead.”

Jaehyun’s smile broadens. “Turn around, then.”

Doyoung turns on his stomach, warmth spreading all over his body in mild embarrassment when he pushes his ass up. He feels exposed, feels watched but he doesn’t mind it one bit. Jaehyun’s hands are strong on his hips, gripping him so tightly his skin hurts under his fingers.

He moans when he feels the pressure of Jaehyun’s cockhead press against his hole, whines when it slips in with far too much ease. Instead of going fast, of quickly burying himself to the hilt Jaehyun chooses to go slow, so tortuously slow all Doyoung can do is whine and beg for him to go faster, fingers twisting the bedsheets beneath him.

But Jaehyun pays him no mind, slowly drags his cock against his walls, the lazy rock of his hips making Doyoung drool all over himself. Doyoung can perfectly see Johnny from this position, can see him wrap his hand around his own cock and stroke himself lazily, just as lazy as Jaehyun buries himself into his ass.

Jaehyun is almost halfway in when he starts pulling out, Doyoung moaning loudly at the feeling, desperate at the thought of feeling empty again. He is going to end up crying if Jaehyun doesn’t hurry the fuck up and fill him to the brim.

“Hurry,” he begs, “I want you to fuck me.”

Johnny picks up the pace of his wrist ever so slightly. Doyoung feels drool spill over the corners of his mouth.

“Be quiet,” Jaehyun grunts, pushing back in, making Doyoung sigh in relief.

“Stuff me with your cock and I will,” his thoughts are fuzzy, and the tips of his fingers have started going numb, and he doesn’t know if it’s residual from the orgasm he just had or if it’s a new one building up. He hopes it’s the latter.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun calls out and Doyoung watches as Johnny’s eyes flit from his face to Jaehyun’s. he can hear the smile on Jaehyun’s voice, “You think you can go for another round?”

Doyoung chokes. “Oh my god.”

“Yes,” Johnny answers in a heartbeat, adjusting his position in bed.

Doyoung glances back at Jaehyun, at his shit-eating grin and he wishes he could murder the both of them with his bare hands. But then Jaehyun is pushing his dick deeper into his ass and he can’t be mad for longer, his jaw going slack at the feeling of being full like this, a moan on the tip of his tongue.

“I think Doie could use some help to shut up,” Jaehyun muses, drilling deeper into him.

Johnny looks down at him questioningly and all Doyoung can bring himself to do is stare back at him with pleading eyes, sticking his tongue out for him. Johnny uses the hand that isn’t wrapped around his cock to hold him steady by the jaw, thumb rubbing soothingly into his skin.

He rests the tip against his lips, smearing precum over it and mixing it with Doyoung’s saliva, making a bigger mess of him. Doyoung likes the way it glides over his lips, the heady taste of Johnny on his tongue. Johnny pushes his head down his dick at the same time Jaehyun buries himself to the hilt, and when Doyoung gasps at the feeling he chokes around Johnny’s dick, the air supply to his lungs being cut off until he remembers to breathe through his nose.

There are tears in his eyes and he has no time to think as they set a steady, kind of rough pace, Jaehyun’s harsh thrusts pushing him further down Johnny’s dick. Johnny feels heavy in his mouth as he slides with ease down his throat, fingers combing through his hair as he spills praise down at him.

He can feel Jaehyun’s cock pulse inside him as he fucks him harder and faster, hipbones digging into his ass every time he slams against his ass. The noise their skins make when they meet is loud and filthy but Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s moaning make everything that much dirtier, and Doyoung isn’t really surprised when he feels his dick get harder once again, hanging between his legs.

It doesn’t take long for Jaehyun to come and it surprises absolutely no one. It’s common knowledge between them that giving head turns him on, that he loves to have a dick in his mouth, and the fact that he even managed to hold it together until he was buried deep inside Doyoung’s ass is amazing on its own.

Doyoung moans when Jaehyun spills hot into the condom, his thrusts faltering as he wraps an arm around his middle. Jaehyun pulls him close, forehead resting between his shoulders as he fucks Doyoung through his orgasm. The noises he makes, the little whines and moans as he comes makes Doyoung feel dizzy, makes him gag around Johnny’s dick and his vision go black.

Johnny pulls out, sensing it’s getting harder for him to breathe, and even though Doyoung doesn’t hold back at whining at the loss he feels grateful for it. Jaehyun slows down on his fucking as Johnny picks up the pace of his hand on his dick, stroking himself fast and chasing his own orgasm once again.

Doyoung knows it’s coming and yet he is caught off guard when Johnny moans and the first spurt of spunk hits his face. He quickly closes his eyes, sticks his tongue out and moans when thick, hot streaks of cum paints his face and sticks to his lashes. Jaehyun pulls out with a cum and he can’t even complain at the loss, Johnny rubbing the head of his dick over his cheek and briefly pushing it past his lips once again.

“Enough,” Jaehyun calls from a distance and Doyoung’s body collapses the second Johnny pulls his dick out of his mouth.

He can’t feel his legs or his brain, mind blank as he allows his eyes to slip shut. There is shuffling and the bed moving from both Johnny getting off and Jaehyun getting back on, he supposes. There is a warm cloth rubbing at the back of his thighs and between his ass cheeks and all he can really do is lie there, pliant and used.

“Are you feeling okay?” it’s Johnny who’s asking, and he really wants to open his eyes to get a proper look at him.

He doesn’t, can’t – so he just gives him a hum and a thumbs up as a reply. Jaehyun snorts, firm hands pushing him until he turns around and on his back.

“You should’ve said you couldn’t handle it,” his voice is gentle but Doyoung still hates it.

He makes a face, still unable to open his eyes. He feels weak when he speaks, “I could do it. I _did_ do it. I’m fine. Feel good.”

“I don’t think this can be classified as fine,” Johnny runs his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs off his face, “but if you insist then I won’t argue.”

“I brought some yuzu tea for you,” Jaehyun wipes his face clean, gently rubbing at his lashes. “It’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” he croaks out, reaching for Jaehyun’s hand to give it a quick peck before the other gets off his bed once again. “Now get the hell out, both of you. I’m sick and about to doze off. See you in twelve hours or so.”

**Author's Note:**

> biggest clown award goes to me. i'm so sorry  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot/) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
